I'm Where?
by LadyMakoto5
Summary: Crossover [PGSM] [Alice In Wonderland] It started 5 years ago when Mio tried to turn the Dark Kingdom into Wonderland & call herself the Queen of Hearts. However, it didn't quite work out that way. She botched the curse, causing every Sailor Moon universe to overlap. Now the senshi have to not only find their Princess, but also clean up this mess Mio left behind.


Don't own Alice In Wonderland nor do I own Sailor Moon.

* * *

The Queen of Spades leaned against the piano "Queen Beryl-sama wants Alice and if you don't bring her here, then she'll get someone more capable to do the job." The Ace of Spades looked up from the music sheet "Jadeite, are you referring to yourself?" The Queen of Spades shrugged, giving Zoicite a smirk that clearly answered his question. Zoicite smirked back "Well, if the next Alice isn't the one then by all means take over the search." Jadeite smiled "I look forward to it." Zoicite glared when the Queen of Spades left. Placing the sheet music on the piano, he started playing.

Appearing outside of Wonderland, Zoicite spotted Alice. She was walking with a friend. He really didn't want witnesses, but the curse that had created Wonderland needed to be broken. A talk with the Ace of Diamonds let him know that Wonderland was in fact a combination of universes. That explains the strange man calling himself Ace and claiming he had cursed Venus to never find love. Though, he wondered if that was his real name or if he embraced the title of Ace of Hearts. Narrowing his eyes as a man with a knife stepped out of the shadows, he changed his plans. Absolutely no one was going to stop him from getting Alice.

* * *

Usagi and Naru stopped in at the park entrance. It was the park people were being taken from. The police couldn't figure out how it was happening, it was as if the victims were disappearing into thin air. Obviously, that wasn't possible. It began five years ago, when she was 14. Two men had disappeared and then next year, two more men went missing. Three years ago, two women disappeared, the year after that, two more women vanished and then last year, Mamoru and Motoki went missing. Her heart ached as she remembered getting the news of Motoki and Mamoru disappearing when they went through the park.

She missed them. She had stopped wearing her hair in its signature style since then. Usagi had finally admitted to herself that she liked the baka. Sighing, she knew he'd never know. She hoped he and Motoki were still alive, but the chances were slim. Naru spoke "It's been a year." Usagi nodded and wondered what Motoki and Mamoru had gone through, but then again, she didn't want to know. Were they tortured? Beaten? Things too horrible to think about? She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and decided they didn't suffer. Maybe their deaths were quick and painless, but what if they were alive? How were their living conditions? His health?

Usagi silently chastised herself for being more concerned about Mamoru than Motoki. Naru looked at her "You miss him?" Usagi nodded "Of course I miss Motoki." Naru shook her head "You know who I mean." She sighed "Yeah, I guess I miss him." They spun around when they heard a thud. A man with silver hair was trying to get a knife away from a gruff looking man and had him pinned to the ground. The silver haired man looked up at them "Run." They turned, but a man with long black hair stood there. He didn't speak, the only noise was the cape moving in the wind. Naru and Usagi ran the only direction they could, into the park.

Zoicite knocked the man unconscious once the two girls were gone then looked at the other man "Kunzite, what are you doing here?" The King of Spades shrugged "Beryl wanted someone to keep an eye on you to see if you actually found Alice. I volunteered before Jadeite did." Zoicite nodded "Thank you, but I've got this." He chuckled "Really? They're going to be impossible to separate." Zoicite stood "Fine. I'll get Alice, you make sure her friend stays here. Her friend is the one with short hair." The King of Spades smiled "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Usagi and Naru realized what they had done but kept running. They had haphazardly ran through the very park people were disappearing from. Trying to look around while still running, Naru tripped. She managed to break her fall without serious injury. Usagi turned around, running back to her "Naru!" Naru winced at the pain "I twisted my ankle. You go on without me." Usagi shook her head "I'm not leaving you."

Hearing movement, Naru said "You have to. I'll distract them while you get away." Usagi shook her head. Naru pleaded "Usagi…" Seeing movement they turned to see a man with long black hair stepping out from behind a tree. Naru tried to push Usagi "GO!" When Usagi stayed frozen in place, Naru screamed "USAGI" She then looked at her injured friend "Naru, I can't leave you." Naru shook her head "We're both dead if you stay. Now go!" Usagi reluctantly ran.

After several minutes of running and fighting the urge to turn around, she saw a beam of moonlight. It reminded her of a side quest in a video game. Briefly, she wished she could go on a side quest, but alas, side quests only existed in video games. She was stuck in real life where her and Naru were being chased by crazy men. She didn't want to think of the things that might be happening to Naru. Pretending it was a power boost, she ran into the moonbeam… and fell.

She screamed as loud as she could as she tried to stop her fall. Her eyes were wide, partially from the fall and partially from realizing there was nothing but air around her. How was this possible? It felt like an eternity but eventually she saw something below her. Her heart beat even faster. Usagi just knew she was going to be a pancake. As much as she loved pancakes, she would rather not become one.

_Please don't let this be real. Please don't let this be real. Please don't be real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't happening. No, this is impossible. It's impossible. Side quests aren't real. They're only in video games... I'm going to die! _

Usagi continued screaming, closing her eyes and bracing herself for impact. She landed on something soft. Keeping her eyes closed, she told herself she was in her bed and it was all a bad dream. Then a voice cut through the air "Oh my, what do we have here?" Usagi lifted her head up to see a black cat grinning at her. She looked around for the voice and noticed she had landed on grass. How did her landing not hurt? Better yet, how did it not kill her? The cat spoke "Yoohoo" Usagi blinked, looking at the cat that was grinning at her. Laying her head back down and closing her eyes, she said "You're not real. This is a dream. I'm home in my soft bed. There is not a talking cat with a British accent."

The cat sighed and took her human form "We don't have all day, Alice. The Queen of Hearts most likely heard that scream of yours and will be sending one of her card soldiers to kill you." The girl sat up "I'm not Alice, my name is Usagi. Hey, where did the cat go?" The woman said "The Queen of Hearts will not care. You need to come with me if you want to survive." Usagi looked around "Where am I?" The woman shook her head "I'll explain on the way. Now, please we need to hurry."

Usagi nodded and stood. She followed the woman into the woods. Normally, following a stranger into the woods at night would be a bad idea, but she didn't want to meet the Queen of Hearts. Usagi could always run away from the woman if needed. The woman was about her height with black hair, but there seemed to be a hint of purple. Part of her hair was put into two buns while the rest was left down. She wore a yellow and purple dress with two purple flowers where the straps met the bodice. "Who are you?" The woman hushed her "Shh, I'll explain everything once we're safe. The Card Army is coming. We need to hide." Usagi followed the woman and hid in some bushes even though she didn't hear anything. The woman must have cat like hearing. She thought she saw an eye open in one of the bushes and shook her head, focusing instead on the army that had appeared. Which really wasn't much of an army, it was only two men.

"There's no one here." said the man with the blond curls. He was the shortest of the two and wore a dark uniform that seemed to have a slight sparkle to it. The other man, with short dark hair and a red uniform said "Maybe she was hearing things?" The two men spun around when someone stepped into view, speaking "No, she was not." The dark haired man gasped "Ace?" The one called Ace said "I heard the scream too. Another Alice has arrived. You're lucky I'm not an enemy. I could have executed you two." The dark haired man said "What is our next move?" Ace smiled.

"We attack"

At Ace's words, the woman grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her up. Usagi had difficultly not tripping when the woman starting running, pulling her behind. Only seconds later, the men sent attacks into the bushes they had been hiding in. Usagi didn't know where they were going and at the moment didn't care. After several minutes of running, dodging branches, and turning left, right, right, right… hey wait. Left, right, right, right puts them back where they were. Was this woman tricking her or were they doubling back to trick the men? Usagi hoped it was to trick the men. After several more minutes of running, the woman pulled her to the left. Shortly after they ran through an arch covered in flowers.

The woman stopped running "We're here." Usagi looked around. There was a long table that appeared to be set up for a tea party. A man with long white hair rushed to them "Are you okay? How many were there? The Ace of Diamonds computer indicated an enemy." The woman said "We're fine. There were three, the Queen and Jack of Spades, and the Ace of Spades." The white haired man shook his head "I knew they'd look, but I didn't think they'd be that quick."

Usagi, tired from running, sat at the table as a man with long white hair spoke again "Have you?" The woman shook her head "Not yet." The broach was in her pocket, hidden with magic so it couldn't fall out. She wondered if this was the real Alice, the Messiah whom would save them and break the curse. All she had to do was give the girl the broach and they would know. However, the previous Alice, while enthusiastic and wanted to break the curse, had eagerly given the broach to Beryl when she was cornered. That Alice thought she would avoid execution that way, but she didn't. The woman sighed. It had been hell getting the broach back.

The man nodded "It will take time." Then he turned to her "Oh, child, forgive me. What is your name?" She smiled "Usagi." He smiled "That's a lovely name, I'm Artemis, the white rabbit. The woman whom saved you is our Cheshire cat, Luna." Luna said "As you've seen, I can change my appearance from cat to human. I apologize if I frightened you. I don't take on my human form that often." Usagi nodded with a smile. Artemis gasped "I almost forgot! I need to let Makoto know you've arrived! I'll inform everyone of the tea party." He left and Luna mumbled "Forgetful man." Usagi asked "Excuse me, where are we?" Luna said "Wonderland." The cat could see the confusion in her eyes and didn't press the issue. She wanted to ask how she got here, was anyone with her, and so much more. However, that could wait until after introductions.

Usagi looked across the table and saw a caterpillar on a branch, smoking. It seemed to have the same kind of eyes as the eye she saw in the bushes. It wasn't long before two young women arrived. The tall brunette said "I'm the Five of Diamonds, but please call me Makoto. This here is the Ace up our sleeves, Ami, the Ace of Diamonds." The blue haired woman gave a slight bow and sighed "Makoto, please stop saying I'm the Ace up the sleeve. It got old quite some time ago." Makoto chuckled "Okay, I'll stop. I'll cook up something nice and we'll have a feast!" Luna shook her head "It will have to wait."

Makoto's face fell "Why?" Luna sighed "Guess that's something else Artemis forgot. I got to her just in time. Ace of Hearts had been sent. We need to have a meeting so you'll have to prepare a regular meal. Artemis is informing everyone of the tea party." Luna placed a hand on her hip "Or should be." Makoto nodded and left. Ami said "Despite popular belief, the Mad Hatter never attends tea parties." Luna nodded "Exactly why this is a tea party." Usagi chuckled. What would her brain come up with next? Luna faced her "What is so funny?" Usagi shrugged at her question "A talking cat with the ability to transform into a human, a smoking caterpillar, and now a tea party. Oh, and card soldiers! This is the strangest dream I've ever had." Ami smiled "This is just your first day here. It's a lot to take in." Usagi giggled with a shrug. Ami and Luna exchanged a glance. Ami lowered her voice "It will take time." Luna nodded "I know."

The others quickly arrived. Luna walked over to a woman with long black hair wearing black pants and a red shirt "Usagi, this is the Four of Diamonds, Rei." The she introduced the next person "The Duchess, Minako" She narrowed her eyes at Luna "It's the Two of Diamonds." Usagi was in awe of her beauty. She had long blonde hair and wore blue jeans with a orange cold shoulder top. If she had been introduced as a goddess, Usagi wouldn't hesitate to believe it. Luna then stood next to a man with short white hair "And finally the King of Diamonds, Helios." Everyone gave a bow then sat at the table. Shortly after, Makoto returned with the food.

Usagi ate the cheesecake squares first. They were delicious and she only halfway listened to the conversation. They were discussing something about a Queen, card armies, curses, and an Alice in Wonderland. She was amused that her brain came up with a twist on Alice in Wonderland. She was; however, very glad the dream included cheesecake. Very delicious cheesecake. She ignored the part of her brain that screamed '_It tastes a little too real doesn't it?'_

* * *

**AN: **So it seems this overlap in universes has caused some changes in appearance for the senshi. Minako has blonde hair, Ami has blue hair, and Rei's hair is longer than it's supposed to be. Yet, somehow the shitennou didn't change in appearance. I haven't decided yet on how long it will take for Usagi's hair to change to blonde. An overlap in universes will also cause some personality changes and confusion.

Cast so far:

Zoicite- Ace of Spades

Jadeite – Queen of Spades

Kunzite – King of Spades

Nephrite – Jack of Spades

Minako – Two of Diamonds (also the Duchess)

Rei- Four of Diamonds

Ami- Ace of Diamonds

Makoto – Five of Diamonds

Luna – Cheshire Cat

Artemis – White Rabbit

Helios – King of Diamonds

Ace – Ace of Hearts

Beryl – Queen of Hearts

Usagi – Alice

Naru - Servant

.

Coming up in later chapters:

Motoki

Mamoru

Mio

Prince Diamond


End file.
